


Shibari

by copper_wasp



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Begging, Breathplay, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Shibari, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 08:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copper_wasp/pseuds/copper_wasp
Summary: “Are you ready?” he asked in a silken voice, sliding the length of blue rope between his fingers. Your eyes were glued to it from your perch on Vergil’s bed, your skin already electrified at the thought of how that rope would feel on it.





	Shibari

“Are you ready?” he asked in a silken voice, sliding the length of blue rope between his fingers. Your eyes were glued to it from your perch on Vergil’s bed, your skin already electrified at the thought of how that rope would feel on it.

You nodded with an anticipatory gulp, flicking your gaze up to meet his. You watched his eyes trail down your already nude body, watching the gears turn as he thought of how he would bind you. Tossing the rope near the bottom of the mattress, he crawled up your body, pausing here and there to gently kiss your skin, gooseflesh rising from each spot where he pressed his lips.

“Do you remember the safe word, my love?” he asked as he arrived at your face, dragging his thumb over your bottom lip before gently kissing your mouth.

“Yes,” you whispered against his lips, taking these last few unbound moments to run your hands over his bare back and shoulders, feeling his muscles flex beneath your fingers.

“Good,” he replied, pulling himself out of your orbit and taking the rope up in his hands once again.

“Arms above your head, darling,” he said and you eagerly complied, pressing your wrists together. Vergil set to work, and even though you couldn’t see, you knew he was skilled, feeling the rope wrap around your wrists and down your forearms, sliding through itself as he knotted it delicately. Your eyes were glued on his face, focused as he bound you, tip of his tongue darting out to moisten his bottom lip.

He drug his hands down your arms, ghosting torturously close to your breasts but not making contact, and you tried to move your arms down, not realizing he’d also attached the rope to his headboard. He smirked at you, tracing a finger down your jaw as you shivered. You would be wholly at his mercy, and even though you’d decided on a safe word, you already knew it would never creep past your lips.

Your eyes fluttered closed, letting Vergil kiss down the flushed skin of your neck, before you felt the rope join his lips. He wrapped it around your throat, not too tight, but tight enough for you to feel it, adding an extra bit of effort to your already panting breaths. Opening your eyes, you met his gaze, and he nodded subtly at you, making sure this was okay. You wanted to scream at him that nothing could be more okay than this, but you settled for a measured nod in reply, not wanting to give him any more power than he already had.

He continued to wind the rope around your chest, knotting it over your sternum, thumbing over your nipples with calloused fingertips as he drew the rope beneath your heavy breasts, making you whine softly. He smirked at your reaction, leaning down to kiss next to your ear.

“Enjoying yourself so much already?” he whispered, hot breath on your skin sending a tingle down your spine. “We’ve only just gotten started.”

You tried to control your breathing, but you could feel your core heating already, slick pooling between your thighs.

Vergil, taking great amusement from your aroused state, pulled the rope tight and you could feel the pressure on your neck, erotic imagination going immediately feral thinking about him tugging on the rope when you’d come, well, if he’d _let_ you come.

You watched through lusty eyes as he continued knotting the rope down your abdomen, arching your back to give him easier access. He gave you a gorgeous blue corset, diligent hands working down to your hips, securely tucking the end of the rope right above your sex. He ghosted his fingertips over your slit and you let out a gasping moan, pulling the rope binding your wrists taut.

Vergil paid you no mind, grabbing a second length of rope to continue with your legs. He maneuvered your limbs into position, legs spread wide for him, calves touching your thighs. The futomomo was beautiful, crossing knots traveling up both sides of your folded legs, the meat of your thighs ridged from where he pulled the ropes tight.

He took a step back when he finished, admiring his work. His gaze drug slowly from your legs up to your face, flushed and needy, biting your lip in anticipation.

“All wrapped up for me, just like a present,” he commented, and you could see just how your current state was affecting him as well, erection tenting the front of his pants. You couldn’t find any words to reply to him, just widening your legs as far as they could go, watching his eyes immediately focus on your cunt, undoubtedly already glistening with need.

He climbed back onto the bed, unbuttoning his trousers to let out some of the pressure, but still not letting you see your ultimate prize. Any annoyance was quickly replaced with pleasure as you felt him dip his fingers between your lips, stroking up and down gently to spread your fluids over your clit, his thumb moving to press hard against your bud. Your arms tensed as he worked you, looking right in his eyes as he made you moan, knowing how much he liked when you’d watch him.

Vergil slid two of his long fingers inside you and your back arched in pleasure, walls clenching around the intruding digits. You moaned out his name as he spread you open, noises from your slick a melody in your ears. You forced yourself to look at him, watching as his fingers disappeared into your center. You knew he wouldn’t let you come this soon, but you let him bring you to the edge anyway, anticipating when he’d remove his hand, pleasure ebbing away just enough before he’d start up again.

Sex with Vergil was always a mixture of pleasure and denial, letting the anticipation build and build until you couldn’t take it anymore and would beg him in a strained, gorgeous voice to give you your bliss. He always make sure you came, and came hard, usually with his cock buried as deeply inside you as it could get, your fingernails marking him with frantic scratches. But today was different, unable to touch him, run your hands over the spots that drove him wild, making that stoic, teasing exterior melt into the wild beast he hid beneath his skin.

Denying you again, you watched as he walked over to his dresser, pulling out a familiar object, a smooth black plug and a bottle of lubricant, your asshole already twitching in want. Vergil’s cock was fit to be worshipped, long and so, so thick, but the addition of that smooth silicone toy created a fullness that was positively divine. Using his slick fingers, he toyed with your hole, puckered and needy, pushing just his fingertip inside.

“_Vergil...._” you whined, watching the corner of his mouth upturn into a smirk. Pushing in farther, you heard the cap of the bottle click open and a cool wetness slide down over your hole. He thrusted his finger inside slowly, torturously, all the way to the last knuckle before pulling out, repeating the motion until he was satisfied you were ready to take the toy. You let out a wanton moan when the smooth silicone tip pushed against your pucker, hearing a low chuckle from your lover in response.

He pushed the plug past the ring of muscle, stretching to accommodate its bulbous end, your asshole clenching tightly around it as it was seated fully inside. He flicked the flared end, making you hiss out a breath, smirking up at you from between your legs. His fingers went back to lazily rubbing your clit, languid movements of a torturous slowness. He wanted you to beg, but you weren’t about to give in that quickly. Your eyes closed, focusing on your breathing, feeling the tightness of the rope over your chest with each inhale, Vergil’s wet fingertips still caressing over your swollen pearl.

You tensed when you felt the bed shift, eyes opening to watch as he slid off the end, removing the rest of his clothing. Your eyes laser-focused on his cock as it bobbed free, haughty almost as it curved up towards his belly, heavy and thick.

He settled himself between your legs once again, hands on either side of your head as he boxed you in, his hard length rubbing teasingly against your folds. He kissed your forehead, trailing more down your face to your lips, capturing them in a perfect, heated kiss, one of his hands moving to caress up your bound arms.

His tongue met yours, strong and domineering as usual, gliding over your teeth as it explored your mouth. You wanted so badly to touch him, tug on his hair just how he liked, tear up his back with your rabid scratches. He nipped at your jaw, making a line of red marks as he moved to your ear, biting down hard on the lobe.

“Do you want me to fuck you now?” he whispered, nudging the head of his cock at your entrance. You nodded, whimpering moans your only vocal response. “You look so beautiful tied up for me, my love. Blue is truly your color.”

You managed a weak gasp of his name, muscles straining against the ropes. You felt a fingertip trace down the column of your neck, the rest of them joining it at the base, wrapping around tightly over where the rope was. You could hear your own pulse pounding in your ears, the constriction around your neck giving you a lovely, lightheaded high.

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to control myself,” he added, removing his hand. You swallowed hard, gazing at him with intensity.

“Then don’t,” you replied, shifting your hips, trying to get him to impale you on his cock, stretch your cunt out to take all of him, his thick length combined with the plug in your ass making you come harder than you’ve ever come before.

He raised an eyebrow at you, impressed with your demeanor despite your helpless circumstances. Vergil reached down to take his cock in hand, pushing against your slick hole until the head popped inside, simultaneous moans of pleasure resounding from your chests. He thrusted himself inside to the hilt, answered with a loud cry from you, completely overwhelmed with sensation.

Your asshole was twitching around the toy, velvet walls of your pussy doing the same to your lover’s length. Your legs were sore, muscles begging to be released, but the pain turned to pleasure as Vergil began to move, fullness felt deep in your core every time his hips met yours, thrust after punishing thrust.

Your orgasm crept up far faster than you expected, exploding in your guts before you could even attempt to fight it. Vergil was too far gone already to scold you right away, fucking you hard through your climax, your toes curling in ecstasy.

“I should punish you for that,” Vergil said after a moment, voice strained as his hips worked miracles between your legs. “But you feel so... _fucking_... good,” each word punctuated by a sharp thrust, you strained against the ropes, knowing your skin would be covered with red marks when you were finished.

Moving his hands to grasp at your hips, he lifted your rear off the mattress to pound into you even deeper, slick walls accommodating every thrust. He looked down at you through hooded eyes, lips parted as he panted.

Vergil dropped you back down to the mattress without warning, stilling his cock and covering your body with his. A rough hand grabbed your chin, keeping your face still as he pressed a hard, assaulting kiss to your swollen lips. You felt him start to move again, the added weight of his body pressing against yours heightening your sensitive skin, each rub charging your climax, static in your ears and only seeing his bright blue eyes.

You wanted to touch him, more than anything, scratch up his back, tug on his soft, silver hair, squeeze and grab and caress his muscles, but you couldn’t, could only let him have his way with you, lay there as he made you come again and again.

“Vergil... oh, _fuck_...” you breathed, pressure building low in your belly once more. The hand on your jaw moved decisively down to the base of your neck, dipping beneath the tie that was wound around it. He nipped at your skin as he pulled on the rope, tighter and tighter until blackness started creeping in at the edges of your vision, only able to take shallow, panting breaths.

“Yes, my love, are you almost there?” Vergil asked, and you managed to nod, fire roaring to life in your core as if he’d poured gasoline on it. His substantial girth and the pressure of the plug in your ass was driving you insane in the best possible way, the fullness in your core the perfect stretch. “Come for me, then.”

Your eyes rolled back, face contorting as your orgasm washed over you, Vergil giving one last tug to the rope around your neck, a perfect amount of pressure to heighten all your senses, bring your climax to an otherworldly intensity. Your arms slackened, falling to rest on the mattress as you let your lover use your twitching cunt to achieve his own release.

Hot spurts of cum coated your insides as Vergil thrusted deep within you, a low, crackling groan of pleasure rippling outward from his lips. He milked himself in your pussy, every drop of his seed sloshing around in your womb.

Your muscles were screaming, pain poking through the pleasure, and you were incredibly grateful that Vergil started untying you before he’d even pulled out, his cock still twitching inside you from his equally intense release.

You sighed when your arms were released from the headboard, blood rushing back into your fingertips with a tingling sensation. He kissed your hands, rubbing at the marks on your wrists before unwillingly extracting himself from your warmth to untie your legs.

He caressed down each one once it was free, working out the kinks in your stiff muscles. Lastly, he untied your knotted corset, tossing the blue ropes off the bed and kissing your forehead.

Vergil gingerly pulled you to his chest, fingers rubbing at the red marks on your arms and wrists. You sighed against him, a little sore, and more than a little satisfied, pressing your lips to his skin.

“I didn’t hurt you... did I?” he asked quietly, and you shifted to look up at him.

“No,” you said, rubbing your foot up and down his shin, “you didn’t. I almost didn’t want it to end.”

He smiled sweetly at you, pressing a soft kiss to your forehead. “I’m glad you were so _receptive_ to the idea,” he said, tracing a hand down your back to grasp at your rear.

You smacked his chest lightly, tilting up your chin to meet his lips. He kissed you softly, cradling your tired body against him, affection pouring out from him with every movement of his lips, every caress of his hands.

“Maybe,” you began, speaking against his lips, “I can tie _you_ up next time.” You brushed your fingers through his hair, watching his eyes shut in pleasure.

“I wouldn’t be averse to the idea,” he replied with a sly smile and your eyebrow raised in surprise.

“Don’t tease me,” you said with a heated glance, imagining him panting and sweaty, the same deep blue ropes crisscrossing over his pale skin, digging into his thighs, creaking with strain as he tried to fight his climax, you hovering over him with your lips wrapped around his - the tap on your nose tore you out of your fantasy, your lover looking at you with interest.

“You really must’ve been thinking, my love, I swear could smell smoke,” he joked, and you rolled your eyes at him.

“Will you have such a smart mouth when it’s _you_ at _my_ mercy, I wonder?” you mused, scratching at your chin for added effect.

You felt Vergil shift, grabbing the ropes off the floor and tossing them towards you.

“Shall we find out?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at you.

Mouth practically watering at the thought, you pulled the smooth cord between your fingers, smiling wickedly at your soon to be prisoner.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on:  
Tumblr: [copper-wasp](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/)  
Twitter: [copper_wasp_](https://twitter.com/copper_wasp_)


End file.
